


Performance Anxiety

by Syrenslure



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: otw_onlinecon, Hodgepodge Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't personally know any pf the people mentioned in this story, and it is intended as a work of fictional entertainment with characterizations based on the public personas of the actors in question and the roles that they play.

Jensen stood in the doorway watching as Jared held the script in one hand and made a limp-wristed motion with the other before settling it on his cocked hip. When he began to sashay across the room, while reading of the campy dialogue Jensen lost it and busted out laughing, nearly falling over himself against the door frame. At the interruption, Jared looked up at Jenson with an irritated expression that just made him look all the more hilarious to Jenson.

"What the hell are you doing?" he managed to get out in between guffaws at the picture his co-star made.

"Shut up. It's for the hiatus. Megan heard that they were doing La Cage aux Folles at The San Pedro Playhouse. Her new boyfriend is like an usher or something, and she volunteered me for the show, because I said something last hiatus about wanting to try out the stage."

"Jealous much?" Jensen said with a grin, while swiping Jared's beer off of the table and taking a swig.

"What? No!"

"So, let me get this straight," Jensen coughed purposefully into his hand, not hiding his smirk, "You let your little sister talk you into strutting your gay self for the hometown crowd? Man, I knew I liked that girl."

"Hey!"

"Relax, Jay. I'm behind you a hundred percent." One side of his mouth crooked up into a grin. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Jared groaned and slid into the nearest chair, hiding his face in his script and groaning, before looking up at Jensen with a look a puppy dog would envy. "What was I thinking? I am so screwed."

"Oh come on, grow a pair. It's not that bad – well, ok, what you were doing when I got here – that was baaad."

Jared ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. "I don't know how to do this. I watched the movie – the one with Robin Williams."

"Now, see, there's your problem right there."

"Huh?"

"Look, you may be occasionally funny – and always funny looking," Jensen grinned a wide shit-eating grin, "but you are no Robin Williams – or that other guy. You've just got to be yourself," he gestured with his hands, "being, you know, some other guy – not some other guy being… you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Jared rolled his eyes, as he got up to get another couple of beers. "I get that, but it's a comedy, and it's supposed to be funny."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Jensen held up his hands defensively when Jared started to growl at him. "No, I'm being serious here. Your six-four and built like a fire truck. You simpering around stage acting all fey is going to be funny, regardless. You don't need to be so over the top. That's not funny. Well, I mean it's sure as hell funny to watch, but not funny how you're going for.

"You don't have to act 'gay' – just act."

"Right." Jared agreed, but he didn't look happy. "I get it. I just want to do a good job. I mean, I seriously hate Megan for talking me into this, but it's not so bad – and it's home, and on stage, without Kim to call cut and tell me to get my head in the game if I screw it up."

'I get it, man, I do, but you don't need Kim, or me, or anyone else to hold your hand. You know you can do this man. So what's really bothering you."

"It's just this, "Jared stutters and looks away, "everyone already thinks we're gay half the time." He gives a half-hearted laugh. "They're going to have a field day with this."

"So. What else is new? Sandy'll come to town, and everyone will start cooing over what a cute couple you make."

"Yeah, Sandy's not coming. She – she gave me back the ring. We're not – we're not together anymore."

"When the hell did this shit happen, and why the hell am I just now hearing about it?"

"A couple of days ago. I was going to tell you tonight. I just kind of got distracted. You came in and started ragging on my gayness, so…" His attempt at humor fell flat.

"Ok, no girlfriend. Still got Paris's number? She might help you out – or hey, know any other sluts?"

"Just you, Jen."

"Hey, I'm hurt." His wide grin belied his statement, and Jared welcomed the teasing, because he really didn't want to talk about Sandy.

"Yeah, right, you know you like it" he rolled his eyes.

"Aww, Jay. I knew you were sweet on me. Is this your way of asking me to be your new girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Do you put out?" Jared asked with innocent casualness.

Jensen's eyes went wide and he spit the mouthful of beer he had just taken across the table and all over Jared.

"Gotcha," Jared laughed as he mopped the beer away with his sleeve.

"You just wait. I'll get you for that."

"Seriously, Jensen," Jared wrinkled his brow in thought and picked at the label on his beer. "Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"That's what's got your panties in a wad? Jeez. Come here."

Jensen reached out and pulled Jared to him, with his hand on the back of his neck. He pressed their lips together, intending it to be a quick peck, followed by a smart remark about how it was no big deal. Then Jared's lips parted in surprise and Jensen felt himself taking advantage of that fact, and sliding his tongue over and between Jared's lips, exploring his mouth. The Jared began to respond, grabbing Jensen in return and throwing him for a loop, as he kissed him like there was no tomorrow, turning their quick peck into a battle for dominance and passion. Finally, gasping for breath, they broke away and stared at each other in a mixture of awe and shock and desire.

Jensen ran his tongue over his own bottom lip, as if he could still taste Jared there. "Yeah, uh, see – no worries."

"Jensen?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Jared said as he pulled Jensen into another kiss.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=72>  



End file.
